


The Best Thing About Me (Was You)

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: Blam is endearing, and Kurt knows that while he couldn’t live with Blaine, he also can’t live without him.





	The Best Thing About Me (Was You)

He thinks about it sometimes. Like now. When silliness overwhelms rational thought and Blaine grabs Sam’s hand and they rush off to do something utterly charming and ridiculous. 

This time, it’s a few rogue snowflakes swirling down from a dull November sky. Blaine throws his hood up over his head. Gravely, he says, “winter is coming.” Then he grabs Sam by the arm and hauls him through the door of a comic shop, and they wage some kind of epic action figure battle in the storefront window.

Kurt and Rachel keep walking, pretending to disavow any association, but he’s thinking about it now. 

Because they’re just them, they’re just—Blaine and Sam. They just _are_ , inevitably and unquestionably. They’re easy. 

Kurt has moments and stretches, memories and places where he feels at ease, but he’s never really felt _easy_. Not like that. Never like that because there’s a kind of _otherness_ to him that’s built in to every breath he takes, and he can’t—or won’t—ever seem to leave it behind. 

Blaine and Sam stumble endearingly back out into the cold and jog to catch up. 

When Blaine claps him on the shoulder, he thinks, for the thousandth time, _when you’re special_. Special is the opposite of easy. 

Special is hard, and strong. And different. And alone. 

And that’s why he couldn’t live with Blaine, he thinks. 

He thinks it all the time, actually, because it’s also why he can’t live without him.


End file.
